


Strength of Kink

by flinchflower



Series: Slash Me Twice [94]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Discipline, M/M, Medical Kink, Riding Crops, Shibari, Spanking, The Author Regrets Nothing, Too much sex, wait what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinchflower/pseuds/flinchflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 94: Lick.  Part THREE of Sam and Dean have alone time together.   They've had SO much sex and play, they're sore, and Dean's not sure if they should continue to play.  Mathieu stops by to offer them a chance to play in the club - and well... let's read, shall we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength of Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not for profit, simply a writing exercise. Herein lies Dean/Sam slash, in an AU timeline where John did not lose his life. John appears in parental context only.

Sam pouts at Dean. Ineffectively. And apparently unaware that he’s annoying Dean. He’s sore, he’s tired, he wants to sleep, and Sam’s not helping with that. Then there’s a knock on their door. He throws on a robe and heads over, aware that the terrycloth is chafing on his dick.

“Uh,” is all he can say when he gets the door open. “Sir.”

Mathieu’s standing there in leather pants, no shirt, crop in hand. 

“Deeeaaannnnn,” comes the whine from behind him. 

Dean’s sense of humor chooses that moment to wake up. He nods politely at Mathieu, jerks his head at Sam and says, “Be my guest, not too hard, though,” he adds thoughtfully.

Matheiu gives him a grin, letting Dean see the twinkle in his eyes before he strides past Dean, and grabs a shocked Sam before the boy can bolt. The crop lands on Sam’s ass six times in quick succession, and Sam yelps and dangles in the tall man’s grip – Mathieu has a little height on Sam, not much, but it’s exceedingly effective. For some reason Dean feels very satisfied.

“Is that any kind of a tone to use towards your dom, my boy?”

“Nosir.” Sam’s redfaced and blushing, and yeah, Dean’s enjoying it. He’s not about to flaunt it, though. He leans easily up against the couch, watching sternly. The steely look is as much for Mathieu as it is Sam, because despite the fact that his father’s friend intimidates the hell out of him, dom to dom, he won’t let Sam come to any harm, even if it means he takes a whipping himself. 

“Perhaps,” Mathieu says, and reaches out to tap Sam’s right hip lightly with the crop, “you’d like to tell me why you’re giving Dean such… attitude,” he says, voice like a velvet glove closing over Sam’s conscience.

“Um.” It’s all the noise Sam makes, and Matheiu reaches out and taps the opposite hip a little harder, letting the tip of the crop wrap around behind Sam a little. The boy jumps. “I wanted something,” he confesses, and gives Dean a desperate look.

Dean’s expression doesn’t change one iota, and Sam starts to squirm.

“And what is it you wanted, little boy?” Mathieu's deep voice was near to Dean squirm, even.

Sam is definitely squirming. “I wanted,” the boy pauses to swallow hard. “I wanted, ah, um, I wanted a spanking, sir.”

Mathieu goes ahead and lets the laugh fly free. “And why, pray tell, did you not get one?”

Sam blushes. “He says we’ve played enough.”

Matthieu turns to Dean. “Is that true?”

Dean nods. “We’re coming up on a big hunt, Mathieu. Can’t afford an injury, playing, and he’s had enough. Not another lick.”

The look on Mathieu’s face is thoughtful. “Little boy, you’ll face that corner until Dean and I are back.”

“Where-“ Mathieu takes a single step towards Sam, in tandem with Dean, and the boy turns and flees to the corner, lacing his hands behind his back.

“Can I offer you a drink,” Dean asks smoothly, knowing Matheiu likely has something in mind for the boy, but wants to check with Dean. Their voices won’t carry from the kitchen area.

“Thank you, Dean,” he rumbles, and Dean knows that he can relax, Mathieu’s treating him as an equal, and maybe this is a good chance to get over that bout of nerves. But it had been one hell of a strapping he’d taken with that tawse, and he wasn’t likely to forget it. Mathieu’s wry look seems to take that into account. They sit, and sip at the glasses of iced tea, and Mathieu finally focuses on Dean a few minutes later.

“I do have an idea for you.” He watches the young man nod, and goes on. “Let me take a look at him,” he says after a long moment.

“What?” Dean’s startled.

“Put him up on the table, let me examine him, see if I can intimidate him a little. If you’ll remember, I was a medic.” It's obvious that Dean’s shocked - turned on - and he inadvertently moves a hand to cover himself. Mathieu chuckles. “If it works for you…”

“Yeah,” he says hoarsely. “That might do it. There’s just a limit to how much we can play, safely, and we’re there.”

“Maybe not,” Mathieu says diffidently. “Oh, I trust your judgement, Dean, and I can tell by the way you’re flinching away from that robe that you’re right. I figured it would be the case by now, and that you might be frustrated, though I didn’t expect Sam to be so whiney. I came up to see if you wanted to play in the ropes room, maybe, that’s easy enough and both of you would be good at it.”

Dean considers. “Let’s do it,” he says. “Let me know what you want me to do.”

“Just stand by his head, keep a hand on him, make sure you’re in his line of sight. Shake your head if you want me to stop, I'll keep an eye on you. Do I need antiseptic?”

“If you want.” The small spots of broken skin don't really need it, but...

Mathieu vanishes into the bathroom, comes out with a tube of KY, gloves, towel, and a few other things as well. “Samuel,” he barks when he comes back out. “Get yourself onto that table,” he says, removing the cover from the massage table that’s kept in the living area. Too many hunters need it, while Tess is suturing wounds, or massaging aching muscles for them.

Sam scoots, and gives the two men a frightened look. Mathieu runs a hand down Sam’s chest, fingers lingering around a few of the bite marks, choosing to clean one out carefully with antiseptic, though it didn’t really need it, and trails his fingers along Sam’s cock, ignoring the whimper and the reflexive motion towards Dean. He handles the limp member carefully, inspecting every centimeter of it, and carefully explores the boy’s balls as well. He shakes his head. “Roll over, little boy.”

“But-“ 

Dean reaches out, slaps Sam’s inner thigh. “Do as you’re told,” he says, and Sam turns with a whimper. Again, Mathieu’s hands explore the boy’s back, treating little cuts, and then down to his buttocks, where he smooths in arnica cream, avoiding one spot where he has to rub antiseptic into a place where the skin is broken. Sam flinches from the sting, and then Mathieu parts his cheeks, running careful fingers along the boy’s anus. Sam is trembling, a fine sheen of sweat over him, and Dean’s got a soothing hand on the boy’s back. The kid reaches out and grabs a handful of Dean’s robe, and Dean doesn’t object, because Mathieu’s squirting out a huge glop of the KY, and carefully examining Sam.

It’s a good lesson, he thinks. Mathieu’s being nothing but careful, delicate even. Sam needs to learn that play stops when Dean says it does, something he’s been terrible about lately, and this seems like a quick way to teach him that lesson. He sees a tear sneak out of Sam’s eye, chooses to ignore it. Lessons don’t come easy with this one, but he loves Sam too much not to make sure they’re learned. He knows the boy is desperate to play, knowing that it might be weeks before they can again, until the demon is gone and the aftermath healed, but they can’t without hurting one another.

Finally, Mathieu snaps the gloves he’s wearing off, and barks at Sam to sit up. To his credit, Sam sits right up, flinching. 

“Look at me. You need to LISTEN to Dean, boy. You’re in no shape to keep playing, in no shape to be pushing it further with more sex. You need twenty four hours, minimum. What do you have to say for yourself?”

“S-s-sorry,” Sam stutters, giving Dean a pleading look. Dean takes the boy into his arms, comforting him. 

“I’m not,” he tells the kid. “You need to be safe, we need to be safe, so we can back each other up, Sammy. I’m not gonna compromise us because you got cranky.”

“I know, I’m sorry, Dean.”

“Hey. Cut the waterworks, all right? Mathieu wants to take us downstairs, wants a little ropes practice. We can do that, if you want.”

“I thought you said we couldn’t-“

“I said I can’t spank you again, Sam, and that we need to wait for sex. Ropes, we can do.”

“R-really?”

“If you’d asked, I’d have told you,” he says gently, and Sam nods. “Let’s go tie you up. Maybe if we’re lucky Mathieu knows that double harness you’ve been talking about, and we can be tied up together.”

Mathieu gives the boy a gentle smile, down in the ropes room, and binds him up like a spider does her prey. Dean’s painfully hard, watching it, and then Mathieu beckons. Oh yeah. It’s a double rope harness, weaving the two of them together so that when one moves, it pulls on different points on the other’s body, and hot damn. It’s mean to be used so that they’re bound for sex, but they settle for some simple frottage, and Dean’s aware that it’s easier to focus on the sensations of the ropes tugging at him when he’s not controlling his thrusting, like he has when they’ve done the suspension before. They both sustain amazing orgasms, privately, because Mathieu’s stepped aside. He’s still in the room, Dean knows, but he’s not sure that Sam realizes, and he ignores the older man’s presence to whisper a few things to Sam. Nearly all the tension floods out of the younger man, and it’s good. Dean’s satisfied.

Mathieu gets them undone, smiling gently at them, and accompanies them back up to the suite, providing them with a snack and a drink of Gatorade, and then he puts them to bed. It feels good, it feels right. Only Sam’s not quite relaxed yet, rolls over and throws an arm around Dean.

“What is it, Sam.” He’s faintly worried, he’s done in, and Sam should be too.

“I still want a spanking,” Sam confesses, and Dean considers.

“You _are_ bad,” he says, and feels Sam snuggle into him. Aha. He reaches around and slaps Sam’s still reddened bottom lightly, six times, slow and steady, his hand covering the entire area, and that’s when Sam sighs and relaxes, utterly, totally, and completely. Sometimes it’s in knowing what Sam’s looking for, and other times, it’s Dean just knowing what he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: Joi - Lick


End file.
